


【TF乙女向】效忠（红蜘蛛×你/419PWP）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri
Relationships: Decepticons (Transformers)/Original Character(s)





	【TF乙女向】效忠（红蜘蛛×你/419PWP）

【半个赛时前】

你做梦都想不到会在音速油吧见到他。

音速油吧是利刃城里的中产阶级颇爱踏足的消遣地，这儿比那些低级消耗品——比如矿工们聚集的地方要干净许多，至少不会像那些油吧里的家伙一样，把自己的油箱灌饱高纯液后就开始肆无忌惮地叱骂、斗殴、当着满大街开始交换体液。

但即使如此，这儿也极难得出现贵族。

他银白的机翼随意地舒展在昏暗又斑斓的灯光下，指尖有一下没一下地敲打着桌面，猩红的光学镜带着某种探视意味地打量四周，微微抿着嘴，像是只寻找猎物的涡轮狐。

你的视线不受控制地在他的机翼上流连，你曾在工作场合见过多次，依旧会因为对方过分漂亮的机甲而芯跳加速，脑模块发出电流过热的轻微滋啦，CPU开始高速计算前去搭讪的成功率。

显示框里弹出了42.33%的蓝色进度条，你深吸一口气以冷却自己快要超负荷运转的散热涡轮，咽了口电解液，尽可能保持表情自然且尊敬地走上前去。

“Commander Starscream .”

你对他颔首示意：“很荣幸能在这见到您，我是第四集团空军A-376支队的副队长。”

红蜘蛛抬了抬下巴，光学镜倒映着你的头雕，一时看不出喜怒：“我见过你。”

你露出微笑：“两周前的空军会议上，我负责您的安保工作。”

红蜘蛛不置可否地点了点头，目光又转回了杯子里的高纯液，微微抿了一口，就蹙眉把杯子推开了：“这味道真够呛。”

贵族向来尝惯了经过十道冷凝工序过滤的能量液，这种普通能量液勾兑的高纯当然入不了对方的口。于是你招呼酒保道：“来一杯音速狂飙。”

红蜘蛛微微挑眉，你道：“这间油吧就是因为这个出名，您可以尝尝，不会让您失望的。”

装在高脚杯的深紫液体被送了上来，红蜘蛛又抿了一口，这会儿终于在嘴角牵起了一点弧度，稍稍赞许地看向了你：“味道不错。”

他露出笑容， 周身磁场释放出一阵略带躁动的电子，混合着高纯液微醺的气味和你的磁场陡然相交。你顺从地将他的电子融进自身磁力漩涡中，光学镜泛出明黄的光点，眼神写满了邀请。

他放下酒杯，伸手揽住了你的腰。 

【此时】

“嗯........”

你揽着他脖颈摔上充电床，身后的机翼被震得有点发麻，散热涡轮正兴奋地发出阵阵低沉的轰鸣。你仰头配合他噬咬你颈部电缆的动作，胳膊绕过他肩膀，装作不着痕迹地用指尖拂过那让你神牵梦绕的宽大机翼，只感觉电流顺着你的指腹窜上全身电路板，让你忍不住餍足地呻吟起来。

红蜘蛛似乎因为你的反应笑了一下，忽然撑手支起了身子，在你略微不解又失落的眼神中坐上了充电床，又轻轻抬了下下巴。

你了然，爬上充电床在他腿间俯下身子，伸出舌头舔上了他的前置挡板。

红蜘蛛的挡板在你舌尖上发烫，一股淡淡的次级能量液气味从挡板后传出，在你的换气系统中仿佛烈性电路增速器般扩散开来。你兴奋地叹息一声，关闭了光学镜专芯致志地开始用舌尖描摹过他挡板上的每一处花纹，又故意用舌尖撩拨试探挡板的缝隙，成功惹来红蜘蛛一声闷哼。

咔的一声，他的前置挡板向两侧滑开了，早已经充能完毕的输出管弹到了你的面甲上。你舔过嘴角被沾上的次级能量液，抬头看向红蜘蛛。

对方正以俯瞰的角度朝你看来，俊美如雕的面容完整地落进你光学镜中，让你不得不再次感叹普神的不公，为何赐予他如此完美的外貌。你看着他有些失神，红蜘蛛的光学镜里充斥着情欲，发声器嘶哑又撩人：“继续。”

“遵命。”

你重新低下头来，开始打量对方的输出管。整体白色的金属管整齐镶嵌着蓝色传感节点，上端呈箭矢型旋，中部开始陡然胀粗，黄色的次级能量液一路溢到深红的输出管底部，整个金属管都在兴奋地微微颤抖，甚至能让你感觉到一丝电流的噼啪声。

你满足又虔诚地张口含住了顶端，用舌尖舔舐着努力吮吸，听见红蜘蛛发出愉悦的喘息。你听着忍不住感到一丝得意，低头想要将滚烫的输出管吞得更多，却发觉对方的尺寸实在可观，你蹙眉努力想要将它全部包裹进口腔，却只能徒劳地在中途便停滞不前，光学镜因轻微呕吐感而溢出清洗液来。

你保持着这个深度用舌尖在顶端打转，红蜘蛛却显然不满足于此。你感觉后颈处陡然被一双手抚上，你还未来得及感受对方掌心片刻的温存，那双手便一下钳着你的后颈往胯部按去。

输出管骤然顶上了你的摄食管，你痛苦地想要干呕，那双手却半点没准备停下，只是毫不留情地桎梏着，感受你的摄食管无助地蠕动，对你露出征服者的微笑来。

你的光学镜被清洗液覆盖着，视线模糊不清，看不清对方的表情。你的小腿无力地在充电床上小幅度踢蹬，一阵阵难以忍受的呕吐感让你发出呜咽声，却并不敢挣脱那只手的控制，只能颤抖着一次次将输出管吞得更深。

那双手掐得你颈部电缆酸疼，却在短暂的间隙如情人般温柔地拂过，饱含虚伪的怜爱，却让你兴奋得接口发热，痛苦的呜咽也掺杂了几分沉醉的呻吟。

红蜘蛛笑了起来，似乎对你的反应很是满意。他的手奖励死的拍拍你侧颊，那儿沾满了他的次级能量液与你的电解液，你被他拍得下意识缩紧了口腔与摄食管，感受到红蜘蛛全身轻微的颤抖后，那双温柔的手立刻如再次转为暴虐，输出管狂风骤雨地开始在你的口腔中顶腰碰撞。

你被顶得几乎跪立不住，艰难地扶着他的大腿保持平衡，下颚零件发出一阵阵过劳酸痛的报警声。你在着疯狂的顶弄中感受到了细微的恐惧，机翼可怜地在身后耷拉着，发声器里传出细小的哭腔与悲鸣。

红蜘蛛猛然将输出管顶部碾上了你的摄食管，放肆地左右蹭动。你关闭着光学镜几乎绝望地忍受着，终于听见对方餍足地叹息一声，温热的次级能量液一股脑灌进了你的摄食管深处，溢出嘴角流进颈部电缆中。

刑具似的输出管总算从你口腔中退了出来，你跪俯在充电床上拼命咳嗽着，脑模块因此产生了短暂的二进制紊乱，让你的意识模糊，逻辑模块也随之下线。

红蜘蛛带着那招牌式的微笑，此时因为情欲而显得欲望勃勃，饱含着猎食者对猎物的温柔诱惑：“过来。”

你温顺地爬到了他身上，跨坐在他腰部。他伸手饶过你的肩头，如你刚才一般轻轻抚摸着你的机翼末梢，让你立刻发出细小的呻吟，双手轻轻搭在对方肩上，不敢太过放肆。

“刚才做的不错。”红蜘蛛格外温柔地揉捏着你的机翼，在你迷醉的呜咽声中发出轻笑：“给你点飞行单位才能收获的奖励。”

你睁眼看向他，CPU还未因为刚才的系统紊乱而彻底清醒，光学镜有些迷茫。他的手指拂过你机翼的纹路，你被撩拨得轻轻扭腰，直到他的手指触碰到你右侧机翼中段的外甲卡槽，指尖碰上上数第三根电缆，勾起它在指间恶意地开始揉搓。

你立刻软了腰，带着哭腔呻吟起来。不知何处而来的剧烈快感击溃了你的每一寸电路板，让它们发出极度兴奋的电流噼啪，几乎让你觉得自己要烧焦了。你趴在他肩头哭着求饶，肩后机翼徒劳地颤抖扇动，却被轻松控制在了首席空军指挥官的掌心里，换来更加恶趣味的折磨。

你的后置挡板早已经被溢出的次级能量液润湿了，顺着腿根流到了红蜘蛛的胯部，与对方的次级能量液混合在一起，格外淫糜。

这快感几乎算得上酷刑，你哀求道：“求您放开.......求您........Commander Starscream ......”

红蜘蛛似乎还想继续看你狼狈无助的模样，双指用力往电缆上一捏，你瞬间溃不成军，胡乱哭喊道：

“Lord Starscream........my lord.......my lord，please........”

听见你的称呼，红蜘蛛的手一顿，总算让你在崩溃的边缘得到了救赎。他凑近了点，猩红的光学镜目光沉沉，伸手扣住了你的下颚道：“你叫我什么？”

你小心翼翼地抱着他的脖颈，发声器沙哑，语气温顺：“Lord Starscream.”

他陡然爆发出一阵大笑，神情变得疯狂又兴奋，一手用力掐着你的脖子：“你胆子不小啊，不怕威震天杀了你？”

你被他掐得发声困难，光学镜蒙着清洗液看向他，缓慢又艰难地道：“我是为您......才进入的霸天虎，唔........无论您身处什么位置.......我都愿意追随您........”

钳着你的手松开了，红蜘蛛似笑非笑地盯着你：“只有蠢货才敢在我面前说谎。”

你轻轻笑了下：“我有没有说谎，您可以在未来漫长的时日里见证。”

他的光学镜暗了下，道：“把挡板打开。”

你顺从地滑开了挡板，早已经盖不住的次级能量液一下涌出，让你有些羞耻地移开了一下视线。不知何时再次滚烫的输出管抵住了你的接口，顶部的冠状结构划过外置节点，让你抬腰瑟缩了一下，又被扣着腰摁了下来。

老实说，霸天虎的工作实在是任务繁杂，你为了加班已经不知多久未放纵自己，这会儿的接口早就被系统重置为原始状态，被对方过粗的输出管顶着，接口外部传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛。

你咬着下唇努力不让自己发出痛吟，红蜘蛛的散热涡轮发出急躁的轰鸣，没有半分停留地将自己的输出管尽数送进了你的接口中。你发出一声极尽隐忍的哀鸣，腰部承轴因为对方的撞击发出不堪重负的金属磨损声，敏感的内置节点被输出管狠厉地碾过，让你的接口内部几乎痉挛地收缩起来，挤出了过多的次级能量液。

你小声哀求他慢一些，你的电路几乎要被翻涌的快感堵塞短路了。他对你的哭腔置若罔闻，冷却系统正粗重的喘息着，像是要用输出管将你钉死在他跨上一般，双方的次级能量液被动作拍打飞溅着洒满了充电床，猛烈的金属撞击甚至冒出了细小的火花。

他的输出管在湿润缠绵的接口内长驱直入，一直顶到了你的次级油箱垫片。一股磁场脉冲顺着他来回研磨的位置窜上火种舱，你哭着用腿缠紧了红蜘蛛的腰部，在他再次剧烈的冲撞中迎来了过载。

他扣着你的后颈，张口猛地咬上了你的脖颈，在剧痛中留下了一个清晰的牙印。你在过载中呜咽着承受了他像是侵略者标记领土似的啃咬，在他也闷哼着将输出管顶开了你的次级油箱垫片，尽数把次级能量液灌入你体内时，全身哆嗦着瘫软了下来。

“我可以背叛利用所有人，但任何敢背叛我的人，我都会让他们比落在黑狗队手里还痛苦一万倍。”

他贴在你音频接收器旁，用着仿佛情人般的温柔耳语：“别让我失望。”


End file.
